Era Tarde
by Lian-Dana
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado, Nunca te has sentido sólo rodeado de tanta gente? TomoyoEriol. Capítulo ünico


¿Era Tarde? 

**-**

_Por Liandana_

Era tarde, Tomoyo, caminaba sin rumbo, se sentía sola a pesar de tener consigo a Sakura, ella sabía perfectamente que Sakura estaba esperando a Syaoran y que cuando eso sucediera, ella sería muy feliz, pero en cambio ella, ella se preguntaba y ¿yo¿es qué acaso a nadie le gusto?. Sin percatarse había llegado a una gran mansión, la mansión parecía desierta, deshabitada, mejor dicho, Tomoyo sin saber como entró en la mansión, recorrió cada uno de los pasillos, deseaba encontrar algo, sin embargo no sabía qué, al llegar a una puerta grande y distinta a las demás decidió entrar, en la parte superior de la puerta se podía ver el símbolo de Clow, esto hizo que Tomoyo sintiera curiosidad, al entrar Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que era muy bonita, con finos acabados... y tenía algo mágico. Vio una foto era de Eriol... Eriol Hiragizawa, ese chico que había llegado hace 5 años a sus vidas, proveniente de Inglaterra, junto con él logró que Sakura y Syaoran se dieran cuenta de que sentían o por lo menos trataron

- Fue divertido- piensa Tomoyo, mientras se sienta en la cama de su amigo, recordando todo lo que habían pasado a causa de la reencarnación de Clow, es decir Eriol, sin embargo ella sabía bien que Eriol lo había hecho por Sakura... - que todo lo había hecho por ella- decía mientras se le escapaba un suspiro.

Miró por la gran ventana de la habitación noto que ya había obscurecido, se levantó y fue hacia la salida no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la habitación, dejo escapar de nuevo un suspiro y salió de la gran mansión, dirigiéndose a su casa.

Mientras tanto una silueta muy familiar la observaba, acompañada claro esta de otras dos, el joven asintió y pronunció unas palabras, para después desaparecer.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura como de costumbre se había levantado muy tarde y para colmo se había enojado de nuevo con Touya, quien le recordaba todos los días que era un monstruo, Sakura iba patinando de una forma que todos los que tenían la desgracia de estar en su camino salían despedidos, al llegar a la escuela noto que faltaban tan sólo 5 minutos para el toque, respiró aliviada y se dirigió al salón que le correspondía, en el camino se encontró con un chico que en un principio no reconocía, pero después feliz por su presencia, le dedicó una amable sonrisa, cabe mencionar que esta Sakura no ha cambiado mucho de la Sakura que tenía diez años.

¡Eriol¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!  
- Hola Sakura- dedicándole una sonrisa, de esas que le caracterizan  
¡ A Tomoyo le dará gusto verte, bueno, no sólo a ella, sino a todos nosotros, pero como has cambiado  
- Han pasado cinco años, Sakura- dice Eriol, con una gota en la cabeza  
- Jejejeje, eso es cierto- dándose cuenta de que en verdad habían pasado cinco años, sin embargo ella no sabía si Syaoran había cambiado igual que ellos- supongo que si- se decía para si misma¡Dios voy a llegar tarde- dicho esto Sakura se pone a correr.

Ya en clase, Sakura se percato que Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, no estaba o por lo menos no había llegado, un profesor para ser más específico el profesor de Idiomas, daba la bienvenida a un compañero de nuevo ingreso (yo no sé como le hacen para entrar a mitad del ciclo escolar), ustedes sabrán de quien se trata, acto seguido, Eriol se encamino a uno de los pupitres igual que en la primaria, se sentó atrás de Sakura, un asiento a la derecha. Después en voz muy bajita le preguntó a Sakura que ¿dónde estaba Tomoyo, Sakura no pudo contestar con certeza, quizás su amiga se sentía mal.

Tomoyo caminaba con el uniforme por las calles de Tomoeda, no había notado que se le había hecho muy pero muy tarde, se lamentó ya que había salido de su casa un tanto temprano para no llegar a tiempo al instituto, sin proponérselo de nuevo llegó a la gran mansión de la noche anterior, estaba de nuevo en ese lugar, pero algo había cambiado; la fachada, de nuevo daba la impresión de que la mansión ya era habitada, Tomoyo sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

¿Por qué¿Por qué te fuiste- balbuceo, dejando caer una solitaria lágrima

Siguió caminando, el refugio que había encontrado un día anterior ya era de otra persona, llegó al parque Pingüino, se sentó en uno de los columpios y vio como los niños de 3 o 4 años jugaban en la caja de arena, se sintió extrañamente sola, bueno, se había sentido sola siempre pero en ese momento se le agudizó el sentimiento, había perdido, cierto, pero ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. Trató de recordar, trató de saber cuándo había sucedido, fue en vano, sintió que las fuerzas se le escapaban, decidió dejar de pensar en ese asunto... de pensar en él. Se levantó y camino, sabía a donde iba, iría por Sakura, de seguro ella y su alegría la sacarían de ese estado, sin embargo no entendía el por qué de la situación, no entendía por qué se había puesto de esa manera, no entendía sus sentimientos...

¡Por fin¡ Acabaron las clases!  
- Sakura, recuerda que todavía no terminan  
- Chiharu, por lo menos es fin de semana- contesta Rika  
¿Sabían que los fines de semana en la antigua Europa...- en esta ocasión era Yamazaki  
- Nos vemos- decía Chiharu, mientras agarraba del cuello a Yamazaki  
- Sakura, yo también me voy... tengo una cita- murmuraba Rika, sonrojada  
- Mmmmm¿con el profesor Terada- sonreía maliciosa Naoko

Rika se puso de mil colores y salió, despidiéndose demasiado rápido.

- Yo también me voy, tengo que ir a la librería, nos vemos  
- Nos vemos, Naoko  
- Sakura- Sakura volteo, creía que no la vería, por lo menos en la escuela  
¡Tomoyo, me tenías con pendiente¿qué paso?  
- Nada, es que se me hizo tarde¿qué te parece si vamos a tomar un helado?  
¡Sí! te tengo que contar tantas cosas- decía Sakura mientras ponía una cara de felicidad  
- Señorita Tomoyo- Tomoyo no creía que escuchaba, no puede ser, se repetía una y otra vez- tengo que llevarla a su casa, es tarde y su madre quiere comer con usted, Tomoyo asintió, este no era su día  
- Sakura, discúlpame, pero tengo que ir a casa  
- No te preocupes, te hablaré después¿vale?  
- De acuerdo, hasta luego

Tomoyo se subía al la limosina, sentía que no debía hacerlo, pero aún así sé deciso de ese sentimiento, poco después Eriol llegaba junto a Sakura.

¿Qué sucede?  
- Nada, es que Tomoyo se veía triste  
¿Tomoyo, pero si no vino a la escuela  
- Acaba de estar aquí

En la mansión de Eriol, él estaba sentado junto a un claro, tenía puesto un jersey azul, se veía muy atractivo, junto a él dormitaba Spiny, Eriol, miró el cielo, estaba despejado y de pronto se le vino a la mente una imagen, sacudió la cabeza¿qué le estaba pasando, más bien¿qué le había pasado, miró las flores, miró todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, sin darse cuenta Spiny ya no estaba.

- De seguro, despertó y tuvo hambre- susurraba Eriol

La chica, de nuevo estaba parada, enfrente de la gran puerta, decidida, se encamino a subir por la baranda, sería difícil pero no imposible, cuando lo logró, empezó a inspeccionar todo, no estaba igual que ayer, se decía, las personas encargadas de arreglar el jardín lo habían hecho muy bien, algo llamo su atención, era una especie de laberinto, de jardín secreto, se encamino hacia ese lugar, pudo distinguir un claro, muy hermoso, se sentía atraída hacia el lugar, hacia el árbol, llegó y miró de arriba abajo el claro, suspiró.

¿Qué hago aquí, si alguien me ve, me meteré en problemas- pensaba, pero sus pies no le respondían seguían clavados al pasto  
¿Eres tú- escuchó una voz, proveniente de algún lugar del claro, dio un paso hacia atrás, la piel se le erizó, al escuchar esa voz, sintió desfallecer, recuperó fuerzas y camino hacia donde la voz... era él  
- Eriol- Tomoyo quedo impactada al verlo, en ese lugar, sentado, con una expresión tranquila, no pudo articular otra palabra.

Eriol la vio, estaba parada frente a él, tenía un hermoso vestido azul, sintió que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, sus miradas se cruzaron y quedaron unidas por unos segundos, pudo ver sus ojos, esos ojos que demostraban melancolía, ella también pudo ver sus ojos, esos ojos llenos de misterio, de enigmas. Vio como se levantaba muy despacio del pasto, hasta quedar frente a ella, frente a frente.

¿Por qué¿Por qué te fuiste- no lo pudo evitar  
- Porque ya no era necesario seguir aquí  
¿No era necesario- murmuró, los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas  
- Tomoyo, no llores- se acercó y limpio con el dorso de la mano, las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer. Tomoyo no pudo controlarse y se lanzó a sus brazos, sin importarle que la rechazaran, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se dio cuenta de que ese abrazo estaba siendo correspondido.

Eriol, sintió que el corazón se le escapaba del cuerpo, que la vida se le acababa, al sentirla tan cerca, Tomoyo por su parte sintió que si en ese momento le dijeran que iba a morir, hubiera aceptado con gusto, morir en sus brazos. Se separaron un poco y se vieron de nuevo a los ojos, los dos pudieron leer que estaban inseguros, tenían miedo, aún hací, se acercaron un poco más, Tomoyo dio un pequeño paso, Eriol la atrajo hacia él, sabían lo que iba a ocurrir, no les importo, sólo cerraron los ojos y se acercaron hasta que sus labios se unieron, sintieron en ese momento un deseo, un deseo de nunca separarse, la alegría inundó el corazón de ambos. Después del largo beso, se separaron lentamente, Eriol la tomo por los hombros y se dispuso a hablar, pero Tomoyo lo interrumpió

- No debí hacerlo, lo siento, yo no quería que sucediera, yo sé que tú...- bajo la vista, las lágrimas de nuevo estaban presentes, estaba sonrojada, avergonzada, pero estaba feliz, aunque sabía que no había hecho lo correcto, se vio interrumpida cuando iba a proseguir  
- No debiste, exacto- Tomoyo se sobresalto- me arruinaste el plan de hacerlo yo- Eriol sonrió. Tomoyo le miró, no podía creer lo que había escuchado  
- Eriol...  
- Volví por ti- después de decir esto, la abrazo de nuevo  
- Gracias- sonrió

_Fin._

**-**

**Nota de la autora: **

Sin comentarios, júzguenlo ustedes mismos


End file.
